Donkey Kong
General Overview There is a reason why Donkey Kong is very rarely used for competitive play in MSC. The reason for that is Donkey Kong has earned himself a terrible reputation since the NK-Bug (or Boo Glitch) was discovered. On Ranked, Donkey Kong reigns supreme as the go-to captain for all boo glitchers. In competitive play, Donkey Kong seems to be a very polished character. His hit range and slide are huge, putting constant pressure on the opponent, and although nothing is proven, he seems to have an uncanny ability to make uncharged shots. However, because of his reputation, players mostly shy away from Donkey Kong. Techniques and Abilities There once was a time where DK was believed to have the same home field advantage as Waluigi. Although proven false, DK still owns a strange kind of priority on air balls. DK jumps so high that characters are unable to intercept the air pass, which allows DK to spam aerial shots. It is for this reason that DK is banished to the away side. DK also seems to have the ability to make uncharged shots, as mentioned before. Whenever DK goes for an item shot, the ball always seems to wind up at the back of the net. Although this is not proven, it is another reason why DK has been banished to the away side. DK also has a very good chip - better than all heavy captains. DK is able to make serve it ins easily with his flat chip, adding another threat to his arsenal. However, his speed is minimal, which means this can only be used sparingly. Lastly, DK has a very strong deke. By beating his chest, he gains invincibility from all hits and slides. This deke has very short starting and ending lag, making it very hard to time a hit or slide to take the ball away. Unlike other counter dekes, DK's can be used on reaction, as other counter dekes have a short lag time before it comes into effect. Because of his deke, DK can easily take charged shots or charge up the ball. Special DK's Thunder Wham is mostly used to clear the field of defenders, allowing for an item shot. There are a few gimmicks that DK can use to score goals, but the safest bet is to go with an item shot. An interesting side effect of his special is that it tilts the field against your opponent, making it easier to progress down the field. However, this side effect is only temporary, and does not last long. Think twice about using it on defense. Setups Like Waluigi, DK can also use most teams effectively. However, 2 Boos and a Birdo/Mole is his most commonly seen team, as the Birdo/Mole covers up defensive issues with its slide and hit, while at the same time adding offensive firepower. Another team DK can use is himself and 3 Boos. Although not recommended, DK can use this team to great success, as the Boos can easily move upfield and go for a trick. However, at the same time DK's defense suffers greatly. Do not use this team if defense is not your strong point. Counters On Ranked, DK is nearly unstoppable. However, in competitive play he can be shut down. A good defense will usually do the trick, and well used powerups can keep DK's item cycling at bay. As for his air balls, just hope to get lucky intercepting it. Luckily, aerial shots do not have high percentages.